A Different Take
by Lord Moridin
Summary: A different take on the Power Rangers story! Tommy the Evil Green Ranger, is the son of Rita and Zedd, and comes to earth to face the Power Rangers. What happens when his eyes land on a certain Pink Ranger.
1. Prologe Enter A Prince

The Power Rangers have defended the world from the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa, but soon they will be in for a new kind of fight. For Rita's son is returning home, what will this mean for are great defenders. Stay tuned and find out.

In the Moon Palace, Rita is just waking from one of her naps. Goldar walks into the room.

Goldar "My Queen I have good news."

Rita "What is it Goldar?"

Goldar "Your son is on his way here, he is finished with the battle on K-72."

Rita "Splendid once my little Prince gets here those Power Rangers will be finished! Goldar go attack earth keep those pesky Rangers busy until my boy gets here."

Goldar "As you command my Empress.

Goldar teleports down to earth and starts attacking the planet. Meanwhile the Rangers area at the juice bar enjoying themselves until Jason's communicator goes off.

Jason "Go ahead Zordon."

Zordon "Rangers, Goldar and a group of Putties are attacking citizens in downtown Angel Grove."

Jason "We're on are way Zordon, You ready guys lets do it."

Jason "Tyrannosaurus."

Trini "Saber Tooth Tiger."

Billy "Triceratops."

Kimberly "Pteradactyl."

Zack "Mastodon."

The Power Rangers then teleport to downtown Angel Grove.

Goldar "About time you arrived rangers now prepare to witness your defeat."

Jason "I don't think so Goldar, we've defeated you and every monster Rita has thrown at us so far and this time will be no different."

Goldar laughs.

Goldar "You are wrong this time Red Ranger for soon you will face the Dragon Prince."

Alpha 5 "Aiy Aiy Aiy, OH no Zordon he said the Dragon Prince is coming here what will we do?"

Zordon "All we can do Alpha is hope that the Rangers will be able to stand up against him."

Jason "We'll win no matter who it is we face Goldar.

Soon the sky goes dark, and thunder can be heard and flashes of lightning seen.

Then there is a great explosion and a monstrous being can be seen.

Goldar "Scaletex!"

Scaletex "Goldar who are these puny beings?"

Goldar "These are the Power Rangers

Scaletex "Ahh, the master was hoping to face them."

Goldar "How soon until he gets here?"

Voice "I'm here now."

Stepping out from the shadows in a Green Power Ranger Suit, is the Dragon Prince, Rita's son.


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting Tommy Oliver

Prince "So these are the Power Rangers?'

Goldar "Yes my Prince."

Prince "I have been looking forward to meeting the five of you. But we will have to pick this up another time. Goldar, Scaletex we are leaving I'm sure mother wishes to see me."

With that said the three of them and the putties disappear. Jason and the other rangers teleport to the command center.

Jason "Zordon who was that guy, and why was he in a Power Ranger suit?"

Zordon "Rangers that was the Dragon Prince, Rita's son. Long ago Rita stole a power coin from me it is not surprising that she would give it to her son.'

Zack "So what's the deal with this guy Zordon, Goldar made it seem like this guy could take all of us, and who was that monster with him?"

Zordon "Rangers you must know that the Dragon Prince has never once been defeated in combat, the worse that has ever happened is a draw, but he has never been defeated. You must also understand that he draws his powers from the same source as all of you. Now as for the monster that was with, him that is his leading general Scaletex, be very wary of him rangers for he was created using the prince's very own power coin."

Kim "Should we be worried Zordon?"

Zordon "I will not lie to you rangers this will most likely be the toughest enemy you will ever face, but I have every faith that you will succeed and pull through this may the power protect you."

Meanwhile back at the Lunar Palace.

Rita "Ohhhh my sweet baby boy, I'm so glad you've finally returned home. Come tell me of your victory my darling Thomas."

Tommy "Another time perhaps mother, I am more interested in the power rangers. Tell me what monsters did you send against them?"

Goldar "My prince, 5 monsters have fought the rangers Pudgy Pig, King Sphinx, Bones, Goatan, and Eyeguy. I myself have also fought them numerous times."

Tommy "I see I am not surprised they were victorious they do draw there powers from the same source as myself. I look forward to battling them. Show me what tools they have at there disposal."

Goldar "Each ranger has a blade blaster, along with there own specific weapon. The red rangers is the power sword, the black a axe, the blue a lance, the yellow daggers, and the pink a bow, all of the weapons can combine to form a mighty blaster. The red, black, and blue rangers also have special motorcycles as well. Then there are the zords, which can combine to create there Megazord."

Tommy "Hmmm as I recall my zord is still slumbering beneath the ocean, I will have to awaken it at a later time. Now will you excuse me mother I wish to talk to Finster."

Rita "Ohh go right ahead my dear boy."

Tommy leaves the room and heads into Finster's lab.

Finster "Ahh my prince it is good to see you have returned home."

Tommy "Thank you Finster, if you don't mind I would like to look at your monster book to pick the next monster to face the rangers."

Finster "Of course my prince."

Finster runs off and gets his monster book and gives it to Tommy. Tommy flips through the pages of the book.

Tommy "Make this one for me Finster."

Finster "Grumblebee, what a great choice my prince."

Tommy "The rangers will defeat it Finster."

Finster "Then why do you want me to make it my prince?"

Tommy "So that I may study how they fight first hand."

Finster "Very well my prince I will have it made right away."

Tommy "No hurry Finster, I don't need it until Tomorrow. I will be heading to my room to rest I will return in the morning."

Tommy leaves Finster's lab and heads to his own chambers, he then climbs into his massive bed and quickly falls asleep.

The next day Tommy wakes up and heads to the Throne Room. Once there he greets his mother.

Tommy "Good morning mother."

Rita "Good morning my darling boy."

Tommy "Where are the power rangers mother?"

Rita "They are in there worthless little high school."

Tommy "You know mother I think I'm going to join them mother."

Rita "Why my boy?"

Tommy "I wish to learn all I can about them before I face them in battle.'

Rita "Very well, go my boy I will take care of everything."

Tommy "Thank you mother."

Tommy then teleports down to Earth and makes his way into Angel Grove High School. He makes his way through the hallways, until he accidentally bumps into the school principle.

Tommy "I'm sorry sir."

Mr. Caplan "Why aren't you in class?"

Tommy "I'm sorry sir, I'm the new student that just transferred in today. I just got here and I don't know where anything is."

Mr. Caplan "Oh that's ok welcome, what was your name again?"

Tommy "Tommy, Tommy Oliver."

Mr. Caplan "Well Mr. Oliver your homeroom class is with Ms. Appleby, she's down this hall 3rd room on the right."

Tommy "Thank you sir."

Tommy walks by Mr. Caplan and makes his way to Ms. Appleby's classroom. Once he gets there, he knocks on the door and steps inside.

Tommy "Umm hello I'm Tommy Oliver, I'm the new student that just transferred here."

Ms. Appleby "Ahh, come in why don't you take the seat right beside Kimberly."

Tommy "Ok."

Tommy walks to the back of the classroom and takes the seat right next to Kimberly. Kimberly turns towards him and offers her hand.

Kim 'Hi I'm Kimberly."

Tommy takes her hand and smiles at her and Kim smiles back.

Tommy "I'm Tommy."

Kim "It's nice to meet you Tommy."

Kim _'Ohh my god he is so cute.'_

Tommy "It was nice to meet you to."

Kim "Ummm would you like me to show you where all your classes are and some cool places to go after school."

Tommy "Yea I'd like that."

Tommy _'This is going to be very entertaining. I'm going to enjoy fighting you and your friends pink ranger.'_

Tommy turns back around in his seat a smile upon his face.


	3. Chapter 2 A Fight with a Dragon

_The day passes by quickly. Tommy was showed to all of his classes by Kimberly. He was just making his way out of the school with Kimberly._

_Kim "So do you want to go to the Juice Bar, I'm meeting some friends there."_

_Tommy "I'd like to but I forgot my mother wanted me to help her out after school, I have such a bad memory I forget things all the time."_

_Tommy and Kim both laugh._

_Kim "It's ok, so I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Tommy "Yea, well I'm go It was great meeting you Kimberly." _

_Kim "It was great meeting you to Tommy, well I'll see you tomorrow bye."_

_Tommy starts walking off after he gets around the corner he enters a disserted alley and teleports back to the Lunar Palace._

_Back at the Lunar Palace, Tommy enters the Throne Room._

_Tommy "Mother has Finster finished the monster?"_

_Rita "Yes Thomas. Do you plan on attacking the rangers?"_

_Tommy "Yes. Goldar, Scaletex come here."_

_(Goldar and Scaletex enter the throne room.)_

_Scaletex "Yes my Prince."_

_Tommy "It's time for our first battle against the Power Rangers!"_

_(Tommy morphs and the they all teleport down to earth, in Angel Grove Park. Meanwhile the rangers are at the juice bar.)_

_Zack "So any of you guys worried about this Dragon Prince?"_

_Trini "I think we all are Zack, he's a Power Ranger also and from what Zordon on told us this guy has never lost in the end."_

_Jason "We'll then this is going to be the first time."_

_Billy "We can't under estimate this guy Jason, he will most likely be the toughest opponent we have ever faced, and his general, don't for get he was created from the power of his power coin."_

_Jason "Guys this is our home, and I know there is no way I'm going to let Rita or her son have it!"_

_(The rangers communicators go off.)_

_Jason "We read you Zordon."_

_Zordon "Rangers the Dragon Prince is attacking in Angel Grove Park."_

_Jason "Lets do it guys."_

_(The rangers morph and then teleport to Angel Grove Park where the see The Green Ranger, Goldar, Scaletex, and Grumble Bee waiting for them.)_

_Tommy "I'm glad you could finally make it rangers. Goldar take the Black ranger, Scaletex the blue, Grumble Bee the Yellow, and leave the other 2 to me."_

_(Tommy then charges at the Red ranger pulling the Dragon Dagger into his hand.)_

_Tommy "Lets see how good you really are Red Ranger."_

_(Jason blocks Tommy's attack with his Power Sword, the two then back away from each other.)_

_Tommy "Not to bad Red Ranger."_

_(Kimberly rushes up to Jason.)_

_Kim "Are you alright Jas."_

_Jason "Yea,"_

_Kim "Lets team up to get him."_

_(Kim summons her Power Bow. Jason charges Tommy slashing from Tommy's right with his sword while Kim fires and arrow from her bow. Tommy blocks the slash and kicks Jason back then quickly brings the Dragon Dagger to his lips and plays a quick melody and a green light glows from his shield and Kim's arrow is reflect back at her the explosion throws her to the ground and she is demorphed. Tommy then summons a ball of green lightning and throws it at Jason he to is thrown to the ground and demorphed. Tommy then steps back.)_

_Tommy "Goldar, Scaletex we're leaving Grumble Bee grow and finish this."_

_(Tommy shots a blast of green lightning at Grumble Bee and he grows, then him, Goldar, and Scaletex return to the palace. Jason and Kim re-morph and they summon their zords they form the Megazord and fight Grumble Bee eventually destroying him. They then power down and head to the juice bar.)_

_Jason "We got lucky today guy's he could of easily finished us off he took me and Kim down like it was nothing. We need to get stronger."_

_(At this time Tommy walks into the juice bar, he sees the rangers and smiles his eyes flash Green.)_


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting The Rangers

Tommy "Hey Kim, are these the friends you were talking about earlier?"

Kim "Ohh Tommy, yea these are the guys, Jason, Zack and Billy, and that's Trini. Guys this is Tommy he just moved here."

Jason "That's cool where did you move here from?"

Tommy "Los Angeles, so do you care if I sit with you guys?"

Jason "No go ahead and take a seat."

Tommy takes a seat at the table.

Tommy "So has anybody else seen weird things when they go through the park?"

Kim 'What do you mean?"

Tommy "Well I was walking through the park when I saw these guys in these colored costumes fighting these weird looking monster things."

Jason "Ohh those are the power rangers and they were probably fighting some of Rita's monsters."

Billy "Yes, they are our resident super heroes."

Tommy "Super heroes huh, well from what I saw they got there butts kicked. Especially by that other guy in green."

Jason "There's not much they could probably do there not use to having to fight another ranger."

Tommy "Bullshit, there was a lot they could of done, there teamwork was crappy, each of them was only concerned about their own fights never thinking about trying to combine there fights and switching opponents to keep there enemies disoriented."

Jason "What would you know about it have you had to fight monsters from space."

Tommy "No, but I have been in plenty of fights with regular people and plenty of those fights were when I was out numbered. So I know how to fights against big groups I also have fought against people that were a lot stronger then me. To win a fight against a better skilled opponent or even and opponent you've never fought before you need to remember to use your head. How many times have these Power Rangers lost a fight?"

Billy "They have not lost a fight until today."

Tommy " So they were arrogant then, they didn't think there wasn't a way they couldn't hold up in a fight against this new opponent. They underestimated there opponent that was the biggest mistake they could ever make and they're lucky it didn't cost them there lives."

Jason "They're not arrogant, they were just unprepared they'll be ready next time."

Zack "Hey Jason we should get going we have to be here early tomorrow to set up for class and to get some practice in, if your going to compete in that tournament on Sunday."

Jason "Yea you right let's go Zack. We'll see you tomorrow guys."

(Jason and Zack get up and leave the Youth Center.)

Billy "I should be leaving as well, there is some experiments that I want to get finished tomorrow. Good night Kimberly, Trini. Tommy it was a pleasure to meet you."

(Billy gets up.)

Tommy " It was a pleasure to meet you as well Billy."

(Tommy gets up and shakes hands with Billy and then sits back down. Billy then leaves the Youth Center. Tommy, Kimberly, and Trini continue to talk for a few more hours until Tommy tells them he has to get back home. Tommy leaves the Youth Center and teleports back to the Lunar Palace. He is quickly confronted by his mother.)

Rita "Thomas, why did you give the rangers advice on how to better fight you?"

Tommy "I want them to be more of a challenge mother. I want them stronger so that I can then use some new ideas that I've come up with but been unable to try out until now do to not having skilled enough opponents. Also I have bigger plans for the Power Rangers then just defeat that will come in time, but until then I will use them as a way to make myself stronger."

Rita "Very well Thomas, I'll allow you your fun for now. Now go get some sleep I'm sure you're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

Tommy "Yes mother."

(Tommy makes his way to his room and gets into bed.)

Tommy "Tomorrow is going to be even harder on you rangers I hope you take the advice I gave you today to heart."

(Meanwhile at the other end up the palace Goldar is talking to Scaletex.)

Goldar "Scaletex what is the prince planning for the Power Rangers?"

Scaletex "I do not know everything he plans, but I do know that he wishes to use them to train himself."

Goldar "I see so he wishes to use them to make himself stronger what else."

Scaletex "I would not be surprised if he decides to steal there power coins from them to make more monsters in the way that he created me."

Goldar "I see the rangers won't have any idea what the prince has planned for them."

Scaletex "No they won't. Now let us rest I'm sure the prince plans to attack the rangers again tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4 Capture of The Red Ranger

(The Next Morning Tommy gets out of bed and makes his way to Finster's Lab.)

Tommy "Finster I want you to make me another two monster today."

Finster "Of Course my prince what kind of monsters would you like?"

Tommy "Make the Dark Warrior and the Giant Knight."

Finster "Two excellent choices my prince."

Tommy "They'll still get defeated by the rangers Finster, I just need them to last long enough to accomplish what I plan for them."

(Tommy then leaves Finster's lab and makes his way to the throne room. Where he encounters Goldar and Scaletex.)

Tommy "Where is mother?"

Scaletex "She is sleeping my prince."

Tommy "Good, Goldar are you still in contact with Scorpina?"

Goldar "Yes, my prince."

Tommy "Tell her to join us here, I have work for her."

Goldar "At once my prince."

(Goldar leaves the room to go make contact with Scorpina.)

Scaletex "What are you planning my prince, that would require the services of Scorpina?"

Tommy "I have Finster making two new monsters once they are finished, those monsters, Goldar, Scorpina, and myself will attack the rangers individually at different locations."

Scaletex "You wish to capture one of them?"

Tommy "Yes, we are going to capture the red ranger, but before we capture him, while the fighting is going on I want you to sneak into the Command Center. I want you to steal the plans for the rangers blade blasters and for there attack cycles."

Scaletex "My prince surely Zordon would be alerted instantly to my presence."

Tommy "No he won't, you were made from the power of my dragon coin you are able to enter the Command Center without tripping the alarms, just as if I were to enter the Command Center. Once you have done this meet of with me and together we will capture the red ranger. I will now be heading down to earth contact me when Finster has made the monsters and Scorpina has arrived."

Scaletex "As you wish my prince."

(Tommy teleports down to Angel Grove , in an alley near the Youth Center. He then makes his way inside. Upon entering he instantly spots the rangers. Kim and Trini are seated at a table watching as Zack and Billy are sparring with Jason. Tommy walks over to where Kim and Trini are sitting."

Tommy "Hey Kim, Trini, what' going on?"

Kim "Ohh hey Tommy not much, Zack and Billy are just helping Jason get ready for the martial arts tournament tomorrow."

Tommy "Ohh yea I saw a flier for it on Thursday, I thought it be cool so I signed up to participate."

Kim "Ohh that's cool, maybe it'll be you and Jason in the Finals."

(Jason and the others finish up with there practice and make there ways over to the table)

Jason "Hey Tommy."

Tommy "Hey, so Kim told me your competing in the tournament tomorrow to."

Jason "Yea, I didn't know you studied martial arts?"

Tommy "Yea, I've been doing it since as long as I can remember."

Jason "That's cool, well good luck tomorrow, hopefully we'll get to face each other."

Tommy "Yea, I hope so to."

(Tommy spends the next 2 hours talking to the rangers, until he feels a vibration from his power coin.)

Tommy "Well hey guys I've got to get going I have some errands I need to get done before the end of the day I'll see you all tomorrow at the tournament."

(The rangers all say goodbye to Tommy and he leaves the Youth Center. He makes his way back to the same alley and teleports back to the Lunar Palace. Upon arriving in the throne room he is greeted by his mother, Goldar, Scorpina and Scaletex.)

Rita "Thomas, Scaletex informed be of your brilliant plan. So you plan on stealing the red rangers power coin for yourself."

Tommy "No mother, I plan on making a monster using the coins power, like I did when I made Scaletex, but I intend on letting the other rangers rescue there leader once I am finished and retrieve his coin. I told you I want them to be stronger, they are no good to my plans as week as they are now. Scaletex are the monsters ready to go?"

Scaletex "Yes my prince, they await your orders."

Tommy "Good. Goldar, Scorpina. The two of you, the monsters and myself will be attacking separate locations to divide the rangers. I know the red ranger will face me himself so there is nothing to worry about in that regard. Now while are fights are going on Scaletex will be infiltrating the Command Center to steal the plans for the attack cycles and the blade blaster. We must keep the rangers occupied until Scaletex completes his mission. Once he is finished he will join me and the two of us will proceed to capture the red ranger. Now let us go."

(Tommy and the others all teleport down to separate locations in Angel Grove. They begin to cause havoc in order to lore the rangers out. Zordon quickly detects the attacks and notifies the rangers at the Youth Center. The rangers respond to Zordon.)

Jason "What is it Zordon."

Zordon "Rangers the Dragon Prince is attacking Angel Grove along with Goldar, Scorpina, and two other monsters."

Jason "We'll take car of it Zordon."

(Jason ends the communication.)

Jason "Alright guys I'll take the Dragon Prince while you handle the others."

Kim "Jason are you sure that's a good idea."

Jason "We don't have a choice, try to finished the others quickly and then come join me."

(The rangers all morph and teleport to there respective battles.)

Tommy "I was wondering when you'd show up red ranger, are you ready to taste defeat again?"

Jason "It is you who is going to be defeated today."

Tommy "We'll see about that."

(Tommy draws his dragon dagger, while Jason summons his power sword. The two then rush at each other. They clash blades. Tommy kicks Jason in the chest forcing him to slide back. Jason quickly draws his blade blaster and fire 5 quick shoots at Tommy, but Tommy puts the dragon dagger to his lips and plays a quick melody and all the shots are reflected. Jason rolls out of the way to avoid getting hit by the reflected shots.)

Tommy "Not bad red ranger, it seems you have improved. I must say I am impressed."

Jason "You haven't seen anything yet I'm just getting started."

(Jason then rushed at Tommy again. The two of them continue to exchange blows for over an hour before Scaletex finally arrives. Scaletex quickly lashes out at the red ranger with his tail. Tommy then follows up with a summoning a ball of green lightning and blasting it at the red ranger. The red ranger is blasted back and is demorphed and knocked unconscious. Scaletex quickly picks up the red ranger, him and Tommy then teleport back to the Lunar Palace. All the others make there retreats at this time as well. The other rangers all teleport back to the Command Center.)

Zordon "Rangers it would seem that this attack was a trap, the Dragon Prince has captured Jason."

Kim "Zordon, how are we going to get him back?"

Zordon "I do not know as of yet Kimberly, but we must not give up hope. We will rescue the red ranger. Billy, Trini I want you to assist Alpha in trying to locate where they are holding Jason."

Trine "Roger Zordon we'll get on it right away."

(Billy and Trini immediately go to assist Alpha in trying to locate Jason, Meanwhile two hours later back at the Lunar Palace, Tommy confronts Jason.)

Tommy "How does it feel to be helpless red ranger?"

Jason "I'm not helpless, my friends will come for me."

(Tommy laughs.)

Tommy "Ohh I know they will red ranger, It never even entered my mind that they would do otherwise. They'll come and I'll be ready for them. After all they are down to only four, now that I have your power coin."

(With this said Tommy leaves the red ranger and makes his way to another part of the palace where he encounters Scaletex.)

Scaletex "It is done my prince, may I introduce your new monster made from the powers of the red power coin."

(A Tyrannosaurus based monster then steps out of the shadows, It looks similar to Scaletex except for its head being that of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and it's scales being a reddish orange in color.)

Tommy "Perfect, from this day forward you will be knows as Tyranex."


	6. Chapter 5 The Rescue

Tommy "Scaletex take Tyranex and get out of here I want only the Dark Warrior and Giant Knight with me when the rangers come to rescue the red ranger."

Scaletex "As you wish my prince, come Tyranex."

(Tyranex follows after Scaletex and the two leave the palace dungeons. Tommy then grabs the red power coin and makes his way back to Jason.)

Tommy "On your feet red ranger."

(Jason stands up. Tommy steps forwards and grabs Jason rough fully, and the two teleport out of the palace.)

Tommy "Welcome red ranger to one of my mothers many dark dimensions."

(Tommy pushes Jason forward and he is instantly surrounded by an energy field. Tommy then walks to a near by pedestal and lays the red power coin on it. It is also then surrounded by a energy field. Tommy then summons the Dark Warrior and Giant Knight to him along with a group of putties. Tommy then uses a spell to contact the rangers. Meanwhile back at the Command Center the rangers and Zordon are still trying to locate Jason.)

Trini "Any luck in finding him yet Billy?"

Billy "No."

Alpha "Zordon, we are receiving a message from the Dragon Prince."

Zordon "Put it on the viewing globe Alpha."

(The rangers make there way over to the viewing globe. They are then greeted by the sight of the Dragon Prince.)

Tommy "Rangers, I have captured your fearless leader. If you wish to rescue him then meet me at these coordinates and accept my challenge. If you win I will return your precious red ranger and his power coin."

(The communication is quickly ended.)

Kimberly "I don't like this guys, how do we know he'll even keep his word."

Zordon "From all the accounts I have heard of the Dragon Prince he never breaks his deals, unless he learns that the other party intends to betray him."

Zack "So then you think we can trust what he said Zordon?"

Zordon "Yes Zack I do, but do not believe that his challenge will be easy. You must enter this fully prepared for Jason is depending on all of you."

Zack "Roger Zordon, alright guys lets go get Jason back. It's Morphing time."

(The rangers quickly morph and teleport to the location they were given by Tommy. Upon arriving they spot Jason trapped in an energy field, and the see his power coin resting upon a pedestal. They then notice the Dragon Prince seated upon a throne.)

Tommy "Welcome rangers, as I'm sure you've noticed the red rangers is trapped in that containment field. The only way for you to rescue him is to beat my challenge."

Zack "And what exactly is this challenge?"

Tommy "That's simple rangers. The moment you defeat both the Dark Warrior and Giant Knight , the red ranger and his power coin will be yours."

Billy "If we fail you challenge what then?"

Tommy "Then one of you will become my prisoner. Wish I believe is fair terms for if you fail you will still have then chance of trying again to rescue your companions."

Zack "Fine, we accept your challenge."

Tommy "Good then prepare yourself rangers."

(The rangers all summon there power weapons.)

Tommy "Putties, Dark Warrior, Giant Knight attack."

(The two monsters and the putties then rush at the rangers Zack and Billy focus on Dark Warrior and Giant Knight, while Kimberly and Trine deal with the putties. Things for the most part are going well for the rangers Zack and Billy manage to hold there on against Dark Warrior and Giant Knight, while Kimberly and Trini have dealt with half of the putties. During the fight Billy remembers the advice that Tommy had given them all yesterday at the Youth Center. He then begins pushing the Dark Warrior closer to Trini.)

Billy "Trini."

(Trini looks over to Billy and quickly understands what he wants her to do. Billy knocks Dark Warrior back while Trine then launches an attack with her power daggers from behind badly hurting the Dark Warrior, and Billy the follows up with a powerful attack from his power lance, which destroys the Dark Warrior. They then finish up the rest of the putties and join up with Zack. They then make quick work of the Giant Knight. Once they are finished they quickly turn towards to Tommy who had started clapping.)

Tommy "Well done rangers, I must say you have improved since yesterday. Well I shall keep my word."

(Tommy then waves his hand and the field surrounding Jason and his power coin are gone. Tommy then stands up. Jason quickly grabs his power coin and falls back with the other rangers.)

Tommy "Well I believe now is when I make them grow."

(Tommy then launches a blast of green lighting and Dark Warrior and Giant Knight grow.)

Tommy "Have fun rangers I'll be looking forward to our next encounter."

(Tommy then teleports back to the Lunar Palace. Jason quickly morphs and the ranger summon there zords to form the Megazord. They then begin to engage the two monsters in combat and after a gruesome battle they finally manage to defeat them. Meanwhile back at the Lunar Palace, Tommy is meeting with his mother.)

Rita "Well did everything go according to your plan Thomas?"

Tommy "Yes mother, I now have the plans for there blade blasters and attack cycles and I will have Finster immediately begin on constructing my own. Also mother may I introduce my newest general enter Tyranex."

(Tyranex enters the throne room.)

Rita "Why he's simply marvelous he looks to be just as powerful as Scaletex."

Tommy "I would say he is just slightly weaker due to how my power coin is slightly stronger then the red power coin. Either way I plan on eventually making a monster from every one of the ranger power coins."

Rita "Very well Thomas I approve of your plan of using the rangers to increase our own power."

Thomas "Thank you mother, I have much more planned for the rangers but for know I will withdraw my presence and resume attacking them with the ordinary monsters. I want them to get comfortable so that they will not see my next strike when it comes."

Rita "Very well my darling boy, now go get some rest you did wonderful today."

Tommy "Yes mother."

(Tommy then heads to his bedroom and gets into bed.)

Tommy 'Prepare rangers for today was only the beginning of the challenges that you will soon face."


	7. Chapter 6 Turning the Tide

(Three months pass for the rangers with little activity from the Dragon Prince, they still had to deal with the numerous monster attacks and the occasional fights with Goldar and Scorpina, but have not had a single battle with the Dragon Prince in all that time. Meanwhile Tommy has work his way into the rangers lives and is now on great terms with the rangers and is considered to be one of there greatest friends. The rangers have used the three months to improve there skills. Tommy has been called by his mother to meet her in the throne room.)

Rita "It has been three months Thomas and still you have not attacked the rangers."

Tommy "I needed them to let down there guard mother. It would have been more difficult if I tried to capture the other rangers so soon after the red ranger. I believe now is the perfect time to launch my next attack against the rangers. I will have to capture the other four all at once, for I doubt they will fall for the same trick again. Mother can you cast a spell that will keep Zordon from being alerted of the rangers capture."

Rita 'Yes, but it will only last for about an hour."

Tommy "That should be more then enough time. Trini and Zack will be taking Billy Scuba diving today that will be when we capture them, Jason will be training at the Youth Center, and that will just leave Kimberly. Now excuse me mother but I must go see Finster."

(Tommy then leaves the throne room and makes his way to Finster's Lab.)

Tommy "Finster I need you to make Goofish, Slippery Shark, and Jellyfish and try to have them finished as fast as you can Finster."

Finster "Right away my prince."

(Finster immediately sets to work on creating the monsters Tommy requested. Tommy leaves the lab and goes to find Tyranex and Scaletex. He encounters them in the training room with Goldar and Scorpina.)

Tommy "Tyranex today you will finally face the red ranger. You are to be his challenge when he comes to rescue the other rangers fight him with all of your abilities but do not destroy him."

Tyranex "As you command my prince."

Tommy "Once the monsters are finished, we will begin. Mother will cast a spell that will give us an hour to capture the other rangers. Goldar, Scorpina, Scaletex once the rangers are teleported to the dark dimension, you will aid the monsters in restraining them. You will then immediately take there power coins and bring them to me so that I may begin making the new monster from there power."

(Finster enters shortly later.)

Finster "My prince the monsters you requested are ready."

Tommy "Good work Finster."

(Tommy then makes his way back to the throne room.)

Tommy "Mother I am ready cast the spell."

Rita "Very well Thomas remember you will only have 1 hour."

(Rita then begins to chant the spell, which she quickly finishes.)

Rita "It is done."

Tommy "Then it is time."

(The monsters teleport down to the beach that the rangers used when then went scuba diving and enter the ocean after them. Meanwhile Tommy teleports to Angel Grove Park, where Kimberly is taking a walk he hides behind a tree as the pink ranger passes him.)

Tommy "Enjoying your day pink ranger?"

(Kimberly whips around and spots the green ranger. She makes a move to grab her morpher.)

Tommy "I wouldn't do that pink ranger."

Kim "And why not."

Tommy "Because, then we would have to fight, and I'm not here to fight you pink ranger."

Kim "Then why are you here?"

Tommy "I'm here to talk pink ranger or should I say Kimberly."

Kim "And what makes you think I would want to talk to you?"

(Tommy moves forward until he is standing directly in front of Kimberly.)

Tommy "Because Kimberly, you have to agree talking is much better then fighting me."

Kim "Fine what do you want to talk about?"

Tommy "Tell me, why do you and your fellow rangers fight me so hard."

Kim "Because your evil and you are trying to take over our planet."

Tommy "Really and how am I evil pink ranger? Have I not been noble in our battles? Have I not always kept my word? Have I once slaughtered the innocent civilians of this city?"

Kim "Well no."

Tommy "Then tell me pink ranger what exactly is it that makes me so evil."

Kim "You trying to conquer our world."

Tommy "Yet the human race's history is filled with your people conquering each other. So tell me you are saying it is perfectly fine for humans to do it, but should any one else then they are automatically evil?"

Kim "No, but Zordon says your Evil."

Tommy "And of course Zordon is always right. Tell me pink ranger what does Zordon really know about me."

Kim "He has told us how you conquered worlds decimating your opponents in battle."

Tommy "Yes, Zordon knows of my military exploits pink ranger, but I'm asking you what does Zordon know about me as a person?"

(Kimberly ponders what Tommy has said and is unable to come up with a response.)

Tommy "You see pink ranger he knows nothing about me for he has never truly met me, he judges me on my exploits as a commander in service to my parents."

Kim "But your parents are evil."

Tommy "And what do you really know about my parents, besides what your precious Zordon has told you? Did he tell you that my father scoured the galaxy looking for a cure when I became deathly ill when I was but a boy to and unknown sickness. Did he tell you how my mother would check up on me every night after for 6 months just to make sure I was ok and that she wouldn't lose me. Well pink ranger did Zordon tell you any of these things?"

Kim "No."

Tommy "You know very little pink ranger."

(Tommy turns his back to Kimberly and bows his head in thought.)

Tommy "How about this pink ranger, how about I give you a real image of my mother, and allow you to make up your own opinion?"

Kim "What do you mean?"

Tommy "Return with me to the Lunar Palace and I will introduce you to my mother, and you can decide for yourself if she is truly evil. You have my word that no harm will come to you and that I will allow you to return to Earth when ever you wish to leave."

(Kim looks hesitant but then thinks back to how the green ranger has always kept his word and comes to a decision.)

Kim "Fine, but you promise that you'll return me when I wish to leave."

Tommy "Yes, you have my word."

Kim "Then I will come with you."

(Tommy extends his hand and Kimberly takes it. The two are then instantly teleported to the Lunar Palace.)

Tommy "Before you can meet my mother you will have to hand over your power coin."

Kim "What! Why?"

Tommy "I will not run the risk of you getting it in your head to attack my mother. You have my word that it will be returned to you."

(Kimberly hesitates, but reluctantly hands over her power coin over to Tommy. Tommy then leads her to the throne room to meet his mother.)

Tommy "Mother may I introduce to you the pink ranger."

Rita "What a pleasure it is to finally meet you Kimberly."

Kim "Rita."

Rita "Come now, don't be shy I'm sure there are questions you are just dying to ask."

Tommy "I will leave you two to your conversation there is something I must take care of."

(Tommy turns and leaves the throne room, Kim watches him leave with a look of worry.)

Rita "Do not worry pink ranger, my son has given his word that you will not be harm, and I will not make him seem a liar. So no harm will come to you during your visit here. So tell me Kimberly, what do you think of my son?"

Kim "I don't know, he is confusing he doesn't seem to be anything like what I thought he would be."

(Meanwhile down in the dungeons of the palace, Tommy has placed the power coins on an altar he then begins chanting a spell. An hour passes before he is finally finished, and four monster now stand before Tommy, there appearance based off the coin they were created from. Tommy walks towards the one created from the Triceratops power coin.)

Tommy "You will be known as Tricera."

(He then walks over to the one created from the Saber Tooth Tiger power coin."

Tommy "You will be known as Tigera."

(He moves on to the one created from the Mastodon power coin.)

Tommy "You will be known as Mastron."

(He then stand in front of the one created from the Pteradactyl power coin.)

Tommy "And you will be known as Pterayl. Now go join with Tyranex and Scaletex and await my orders."

(The four monster leave the dungeon. Tommy then sends a message to Zordon telling the red ranger to meet him in the dark dimension where he was rescued to save his friends. Tommy then makes his way back to the throne room.)

Tommy "Are you ready to leave yet pink ranger?"

(Kimberly having finished her conversation with Rita looks over to the green ranger.)

Kim "Yea I'm ready."

(Tommy then walks over to Kimberly and extends his hand. Kim grabs it and the two are then teleported to the dark dimension.)

Kim "I thought you gave me you word that you would return me to earth."

Tommy "I did and you may return to earth, I just thought you might like to help the red ranger rescue your friends."

(That is when Kim notices Zack, Billy, and Trini trapped in a containment field like Jason was last time. Suddenly Jason teleports in already morphed.)

Tommy "Red ranger, so glad you could join us."

Jason "Let my friends go green ranger."

Tommy "Certainly."

(Tommy then waves his hand and the field that was holding the rangers is now gone. All of the rangers then look at Tommy in confusion. Tommy then waves his hand and an altar appears with the power coins he had taken upon it.)

Jason "What are you playing at?"

Tommy "Nothing red ranger I return your power coins to you. I want you all at your best to face my newest monsters."

(The rangers quickly grab there power coins of the alter.)

Tommy "Go ahead and morph rangers."

(The rangers do as he says and morph.)

Tommy "Good allow me to introduce you to my five new generals."

(Suddenly there is a small explosion. Once the smoke clears the rangers can see six monsters, one the recognize as Scaletex.)

Tommy "Allow me to introduce Tyranex, Tigera, Tricera, Pterayl , and Mastron. They were made the exact same way as Scaletex except instead of using my power coin, I used yours. Now I wish to see how well they do in combat so please, do try and give it your all."

(The five monsters created from the rangers power coins step forward. The rangers summon there weapons and prepare for battle. After seeing this the monsters also summon weapon each based off there respective rangers power weapon. The rangers and the monsters then rush at each other and begin to battle. The monster and the rangers fight relentlessly neither able to gain the upper hand on the other. The rangers jump back away from the monster.)

Jason "Lets bring them together guys."

(The rangers then combine there weapons to form the power blaster. The monster copy there actions and also put there own weapons together creating there own version of the power blaster. Both sides then fire at the other, the blasts cancel each other out. The rangers then decide to rush back into battle. Jason and Zack eventually end up back to back fighting off there respective monsters.)

Jason "Hey Zack remember what Tommy said the day we first met him at the Youth Center."

(Zack quickly catches on to what Jason was talking about. Jason parries a blow from Tyranex pushing his blade to the left. Zack then quickly rolls to Jason's right and slashes down hitting a powerful blow to Tyranex's leg. Jason then kicks Tyranex in the chest knocking him back and quickly turns around using the momentum of his turn to slash Mastron across the chest.)

Tommy "Tyranex, Mastron withdraw."

(Tyranex and Mastron teleport away. Kimberly then dodges an arrow sent from Pterayl, and then shoots two arrows from her bow. One hits Tigera in the shoulder and the other hits Tricera in the knew causing him to drop to his other knee from pain. Billy then slashes Tricera across the chest with his power lance. While Trini Throws her daggers at Pterayl hitting her in the chest. Kim then shoots two more arrows at Tigera.)

Tommy "Tricera, Tigera, Pterayl withdraw as well."

(The three monster also teleport away.)

Tommy "Well done rangers you did better then I thought you would."

(Tommy then waves his hand again and Tommy and the rangers are now in the center of Angel Grove.)

Tommy "Lets us continue this battle else where shall we."

(Suddenly there is a flash of green light and there is a power cycle similar to Jason's only the design is that of a dragon and not a Tyrannosaurus. Tommy then gets on the power cycle.)

Tommy "Follow me rangers."

(Tommy then peels out and is quickly speeding away from the rangers. The rangers summon there own power cycles and quickly make to follow the green ranger. Tommy leads them to Angel Grove beach. He then gets off his power cycle. The rangers do the same once they arrive.)

Jason "Lets end this green ranger."

Tommy "As you wish."

(Tommy then brings the dragon dagger to his lips and plays a melody. Suddenly the ocean begins to bubble and a giant zords based off of a dragon makes it's way out of the ocean until it is on the beach.)

Tommy "Allow me to introduce the Dragonzord rangers my own personnel zords."

(Tommy then plays another melody and missiles appear in the Dragonzord's fingers. The Dragonzord then fires the missiles at the rangers. The resulting explosions throws the rangers a god 30 feet through the air. The rangers quickly get to there feet.)

Jason "We need Megazord power."

(The rangers quickly summon there zords and combined them into the Megazord. They then begin to battle with the Dragonzord. The rangers quickly find themselves evenly matched with the Dragonzord.)

Jason "Billy transfer all power to the weapon systems."

(Billy quickly follows Jason's orders and transfers power over to the weapon systems. With the increase in power the rangers turn the tide on the Dragonzord and begin to cause it damage. Tommy seeing that the battle has turned plays another melody and the Dragonzord retreats back into the ocean.)

Tommy "Well done rangers, you have improved. We will continue this another day."

(Tommy then teleports back to the Lunar Palace. He is instantly greeted by his mother and Goldar,)

Rita "Well, was this also apart of your plan Thomas."

Tommy "Yes mother, it was. The rangers have improved greatly from how they were when I first arrived. Now they are truly worth of being called my equals."

(Goldar then takes a step forward.)

Tommy "What is it Goldar?"

Goldar "I was told to inform you to prepare for his majesty's arrival, he will be here tomorrow and he wishes to know why you have not conquered this world yet my prince."

Rita "Ohh good, maybe Zeddy will be able to convince you to stop this little game of yours."

Tommy "I will be going to my room now mother, it has been a long day and I will need rest if I am to greet father tomorrow."

(Tommy leaves the throne room and heads to his bed chambers. Once inside he quickly powers down and makes his way over to his bed. He falls asleep in minutes.)


	8. Chapter 7 The Arrival of Lord Zedd

(The next morning Tommy awakens and makes his way to the throne room. Upon entering he instantly spots his fathers throne, indicating that his father had already arrived. When he looks to the balcony he see his father with his mother. He makes his way over to them.)

Tommy "Father I see you have arrived."

(Zedd turns to look at his son.)

Zedd "Thomas you mother, has just been telling me how you have been playing with the power rangers. Tell me why have you not destroyed them yet and conquered the planet?"

Tommy "Because father this planet is more useful to us, without being conquered. The longer it takes us to conquer earth. The more attention it draws from the other empires. The Machine Empire will surely make a play for the planet in the future, and who knows who else as well, and when they come they will encounter the rangers who by that time will be even more powerful. Then the rangers will either weaken them or destroy them completely. Making it even easier for us to come in and claim there territories as our own."

(Zedd sees the genius in his sons plan and nods his head.)

Zedd "Quite brilliant. Very well, I will allow you to continue with your little game."

Tommy "Thank you father. Now I have plans with the rangers today. If you would be so kind father to send down a group of your putties to attack us and announce your arrival to Zordon and his rangers."

Zedd "Very well. I have a very special monster that I will introduce to the rangers. Now go Thomas."

(With there conversation over Tommy teleports down to earth near the Youth Center. He goes inside and meets the rangers.)

Tommy "Hey guys, you ready for the race today."

Jason "Hey Tommy. Yea, we were just about to head over there now."

Tommy "Sweet, lets go."

(They all then leave the Youth Center and make there way to the site of the Angel Grove fund raiser. There are a lot of people there when they arrive. They spot there principal Mr. Caplan. About to make an announcement.)

Mr. Caplan "I would like to welcome you all to the annual Angel Grove fund raiser. As you all know all funds will be going to numerous charities within Angel Grove. Now the race will not end until the last racer has crossed the finish line. You may all proceed to the booths to get your numbers, the race will be starting shortly."

(Tommy and the rangers then make there way over to the booths and they each get a number. They all then make there way to there four wheelers and get on. Shortly later, the race starts and all the contestants take off. Fifthteen minutes later a freak lightning storm starts. Tommy and the rangers stop and look at each other.)

Tommy "Do any of you guys find this storm kind of weird? It just came out of no where."

Jason "Yea, I don't know, lets just continue the race."

(Suddenly a group of putties appear, but the rangers can tell they are different . They are wearing an armored vest with a Z in the middle. The putties move and surround the rangers.)

Jason "Putties."

Tommy "These ones look different then the ones you usually see."

Billy "Tommy is correct, and they seem to be armored as well."

Kim "Guys what are we going to do?"

Jason "It looks like we have no choice, we're going to have to defend ourselves."

(The rangers take up defensive stances and begin to fight the putties. The rangers have a harder time fighting the new putties. Suddenly, one of the putties grabs Kim and throws her into Tommy and they both fall down. Kim's morpher falls out of her pocket and onto the ground. Tommy gets up and helps Kim up as well. He spots her morpher on the ground and picks it up. He fakes a look of shock.)

Tommy "Your one of the power rangers."

(Kim looks at Tommy startled about how he now knew there secret.)

Tommy "The others are rangers as well aren't they?"

Kim "Yes."

(Tommy hands Kim back her morpher.)

Tommy "Well then go ahead and change or whatever and end this."

Kim "Right, It's morphing time."

(Kim morphs into the pink ranger. She then rushes back into the fight, the others seeing that she has morphed, morph as well. Tommy and the rangers are still having trouble with the putties, when Tommy suddenly kicks one in the Z on it's chest, and it blows up.)

Tommy "Guys aim for the Z that's there weak spot."

(The rangers follow Tommy's advice and aim for the Z, it isn't long until they have defeated all of there putties. Suddenly A monster that resembles a giant piranha appears on a nearby hill.)

Pirantishead "Well done rangers in defeating Lord Zedd's putties, but now you shall face me."

(The rangers look at Pirantishead and then look at Tommy.)

Tommy "Go, I'll be find take that thing down."

(The rangers then charge at Pirantishead. Tommy uses this time to sneak off, he then morphs and joins Pirantishead.)

Tommy "How do you like my fathers monster rangers?"

Jason "We'll defeat this one just like all the others that you've sent."

Tommy "I think not. This one is in a whole different league. Besides you'll be to busy dealing with this."

(Tommy then draws his dragon dagger and plays the melody to summon the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord quickly responds to his call. The rangers seeing this summon there own zords and quickly form the Megazord. Tommy then teleports away, back to the spot where he snuck off to morph. He quickly de-morphs. Meanwhile, Pirantishead fires a clear beam from his mouth at the Megazord. The rangers then find themselves ejected from the Megazord. Once they land on the ground, Tommy quickly rushes over to them.)

Tommy "You guys ok?"

Pirantishead "Now I have control of your Megazord."

(Pirantishead laughs at the rangers. He then makes the Megazord head into the city along with the Dragonzord.)

Jason "Guys we have to return to the Command Center. Tommy were going to bring you with us."

(Kimberly steps towards Tommy and puts her arm around his waist. All of them then teleport to the Command Center. Tommy quickly puts on a fake look of amazement upon seeing the inside of the Command Center.)

Tommy "Wow, this place is incredible."

(It is at this time that Tommy spots Alpha 5.)

Tommy 'You guys even have a Robot!"

Alpha 5 "I am Alpha 5, it is a pleasure to meet you Tommy."

Tommy "How do you know my name?"

Zordon "We know of you through monitoring the rangers. It is a pleasure to meet you Tommy, I am Zordon mentor of the power rangers. Rangers, I hate to bring more bad news, but it seems that Lord Zedd has decided to come to earth as well. I can only assume he is not pleased, with how Rita and his son have not yet conquered earth."

Kim "Zordon, what are we going to do? That monster was stronger then any we have ever faced before, and now he has control of the Megazord."

Zordon "Rangers, I have known since the Dragon Prince arrived that your struggles would only get harder. That is why Alpha and I have worked on a way to increase your powers. We have also created new zords for each of you. Now step forward rangers."

(The rangers step forward. A blast of energy is emitted from Zordon at the rangers. The blast only lasts for a few seconds.)

Zordon "How do you feel rangers?"

Jason "I feel incredible."

Zack "Yea, I feel even stronger then before."

Kim "This is amazing."

Zordon "Good, now step outside rangers and receive your new zords."

(The rangers then head outside followed by Tommy and Alpha.)

Alpha 5 "Jason, you are strong and unbreaking. To you we give the red dragon thunderzord."

(The red dragon thunderzord then flies overhead.)

Alpha 5 "Trini, you are swift and nimble. To you we give the griffin thunderzord."

(The griffin thunderzord then flies overhead.)

Alpha 5 "Billy, you are brilliant and wise. To you we give the unicorn thunderzord."

(The unicorn thunderzord is then seen flying overhead.)

Alpha 5 "Kimberly, you are kind and agile. To you we give the firebird thunderzord."

(The firebird thunderzord is then seen flying overhead.)

Alpha 5 "Zack, you are calm and brave. To you we give the lion thunderzord."

(All of the thunderzord are now in front of the rangers.)

Jason "They're incredible Alpha."

Kim "Yea, truly amazing."

Alpha 5 "Rangers let us go back inside, Zordon has something to tell you, before you go face Pirantishead again."

(Everyone then heads back into the Command Center.)

Zordon "Good now that you have received your new zords it is time for you to go confront Pirantishead."

Trine "But Zordon, what about our old zords?"

Zordon "Alpha and I are working on a device to free them from Pirantishead's control, you just have to hold them off until we finished."

Jason "Understood Zordon. You ready guys?"

(The rangers all nod there heads at Jason.)

Jason "Alright, back into action!"

(The rangers all then teleport back to Angel Grove.)

Zordon "Tommy, I don't believe I need to tell you that you must not share the rangers identities with anyone."

Tommy "Don't worry Zordon. If it would be alright can you return me to the Youth Center I'll wait for the guys there."

Zordon "Of course."

(Tommy is then teleported just outside the Youth Center. He looks around and not seeing anyone morphs. He then teleports to where Pirantishead is. He arrives just after the rangers.)

Pirantishead "Ahh rangers, I see you've returned. Ready to lose once again."

Jason "It's you who is going to lose this time."

Pirantishead "We'll see about that."

(Pirantishead then summons the Megazord to him and Tommy plays the melody to summon the Dragonzord as well. The two zords head towards the rangers.)

Jason "We need thunderzord power."

(The rangers then summon there respective thunderzord. They quickly bring them together to form the Thunder Megazord. The Thunder Megazord then begins to do battle with the Megazord and Dragonzord.. Thirty minutes later the rangers are contacted by Zordon.)

Zordon "Rangers the device is complete, it will launch a beam of energy that should free the Megazord. I am sending Alpha near your location with the device."

Jason "Roger Zordon. Billy, Zack go retrieve the device from Alpha, then once you've freed the Megazord. Take control and join us to destroy Pirantishead."

(Billy and Zack leave the Thunder Megazord and go to meet Alpha. They quickly get the device. Billy then used the device to fire a beam of energy at the Megazord. The Megazord then stops moving. Billy and Zack then jump into the Megazord, and retake control. Tommy seeing that they have regained control of the Megazord. Launches a wave of green lightning at Pirantishead forcing him to grow. Pirantishead then joins the Dragonzord in battling the two Megazords. The rangers then charge of the thunder sword, and attack Pirantishead. Destroying him. Tommy then plays another melody sending the Dragonzord back into the ocean..)

Tommy "Until next time rangers."

(Tommy then teleports back to the Youth Center. The rangers then send there zords back to the Command Center, and also teleport to the Youth Center. Once inside they are instantly greeted by Tommy.)

Tommy "Hey guys, how did it go?"

Jason "Great, we got our old zords back and destroyed Pirantishead."

Tommy "Awesome, well hey I'm head home so I'll see you guys tomorrow. Oh and hey I told Mr. Caplan that we left the four wheelers at your house Jason, and that we left the race when we saw the monster show up"

Jason "Cool, well we'll see you tomorrow Tommy."

Tommy "Alright, later guys."

(Tommy then leaves the Youth Center and teleports back to the Lunar Palace and is greeted by his father.)

Lord Zedd "Well it seems that the rangers now have new zords, and that Zordon has boosted there powers."

Tommy "You are correct father, and I believe he is up to something else I sensed a lot of energy built up within the Command Center. More then usual, he is making something else."

Lord Zedd "Well only time will reveal what it is. Go get some rest Thomas you will need it for your next battle with the rangers. For they very well might each have the power to rival you now."

(Tommy nods his head and makes his way to his bedroom. He falls asleep within minutes of laying down on his bed exhausted from the days events.)


	9. Chapter 8 The Sword of Darkness

(Two months has passed since the day of the Angel Grove fund raiser. Tommy has become even more accepted by the rangers, and has been given his own communicator and allowed to access the Command Center. The rangers skills have also increased since there first fight with Lord Zedd. Tommy having witnessed that rangers improved abilities, and new arsenal of weaponry has begun developing plans to increase his own powers as well. That is why he has enter the throne room to talk to his mother.)

Tommy "Mother, I wish to acquire the Sword of Darkness."

Rita "Why, Thomas are you sure? Taking of the Sword of Darkness is no light mater. If you are not powerful enough it will destroy you."

Tommy "I will be find mother."

Rita "Very well Thomas, hold out your hands."

(Tommy does as he is told and Rita begins to chant. Within moments the Sword of Darkness appears in his hands. Tommy feels a rush of power that brings him to his knees. He quickly gets back up on his feet, reveling in the power of the Sword of Darkness. .)

Tommy "I feel incredible. Now to carry out the rest of my plans."

Rita "And what are you planning now Thomas?"

Tommy "I need to break into the Command Center again and steal the plans for the rangers new thunder cycles and also to try and discover any thing about what Zordon is planning."

Rita "But, why do you not just use your access to the Command Center to acquire this information?"

Tommy "If I were to steal it using my cover as the friend of the rangers they would become aware of me instantly. And I can not allow that my cover as Tommy Oliver, is to valuable to lose at the moment."

Rita "Very well Thomas, go tell you father what you will require."

(Tommy leaves the throne room and goes to search for his father. He finds his father down in the dungeons looking at a crystal laying on and altar.)

Tommy "Starring at the Zeo Crystal again father."

Lord Zedd "This crystal Thomas is one of the most powerful sources of energy in the universe if only we could harness it's power."

Tommy "Yes, but it won't allow you to touch it father. But anyways, I need your aid father. I wish to infiltrate the Command Center. I will need monsters to distract Zordon's and the ranger's attention."

Lord Zedd "I will created some monsters to assist you Thomas ."

Tommy "Thank you father."

(Tommy and Lord Zedd leave the dungeon. Tommy makes his way to his training room while Lord Zedd heads to the throne room. Upon arriving at the training room time encounters Scaletex and Tyranex.)

Tommy "Scaletex, Tyranex I have a mission for you and the others."

Scaletex "What is it that you require my prince?"

Tommy "I want you and Tyranex and the others to go to planet X-13."

Scaletex "But my prince, there is nothing on that planet."

Tommy "I had a small outpost constructed there. Not even my parents are aware of it, the outpost is abandoned. I want all of you to go there and get it working. I will be using it to launch operations against the other Empires without my parents knowledge."

Scaletex "As you wish my prince."

Tommy "I will also be adding to your numbers. With the rangers receiving there new boost and powers and zords I plan to create even newer monsters from there power coins that will be based off of there new zords. Now go, I have much that I must do today."

Scaletex "As you command my prince. Tyranex, let us go and gather the other."

(Scaletex and Tyranex then leave the room. Tommy makes his way back to the throne room and is greeted with the sight of two monsters standing next to his father.)

Lord Zedd "Tommy these are Stagbeetle and Saliguana. They will be the ones to draw the rangers attention."

Tommy "Thank you father."

(Tommy then turns towards the two monsters.)

Tommy "I want you two to go attack Angel Grove Park. Keep the rangers busy take as many putties as you need. I need you to keep the rangers away from the Command Center as long as possible. Now go."

(The two monsters teleport down to Angel Grove park and begin to attack, it isn't long before the rangers arrive to stop them. Tommy then morphs and teleports himself to just outside of the Command Center. He then sneaks in through one of the Command Centers hidden entrances within the mountain. He quickly makes his way to the Command Centers vehicle bay. Upon entering he sees the rangers old power cycles. A little farther inside and he spots the rangers new thunder cycles he makes his way over to the console in front of the thunder cycles and begins to access it's databanks. He quickly downloads the designs of the thunder cycles. Tommy then makes his way further into the Command Center. He discovers a door that has a glowing light coming from underneath it. He decides to investigate the room upon entering he immediately sees a white power suit. He realizes that Zordon is creating a new ranger. He then moves to make his exit from the Command Centerr. On is way out he hears Alpha coming down the hall. He quickly hides in a nearby alcove. He then realizes that Alpha is having a discussion with Zordon and decides to listen in.)

Zordon "How much longer will it take until the white power suit is operational Alpha?"

Alpha 5 "It should be ready in a few more days Zordon. Have you decided on who is going to become the white ranger Zordon?"

Zordon "Yes Alpha, and I believe the rangers will be very pleased with my decision."

(Alpha then makes his way into the room containing the white power suit. Tommy quickly makes his way out of the Command Center. Once outside he teleports back to the Lunar Palace and is greet by his mother and father.)

Lord Zedd "How did your mission go Thomas?"

Tommy "It went well father I have learned what it was that Zordon has been planning."

Rita "Which is?"

Tommy "He is creating a new ranger, and it's powers seem to surpass even my own."

Lord Zedd "Then me must destroy this new ranger's powers before Zordon has finished them."

Tommy "That will not be necessary."

Rita "And why is that Thomas."

Tommy "For I know who he plans to give the powers to."

Lord Zedd "Who?"

Tommy "Me."

(Lord Zedd laughs.)

Lord Zedd "Marvelous with this your powers will increase even further I can't wait to see how the rangers react when they realize that they gave there new power coin strait to us."

Tommy "They won't, I will take the role of this new ranger and lead the others. This will allow me even more access to the Command Center, and I will know all of Zordon's plans. This is even better for the goal I had planned."

Lord Zedd "Very well Thomas, I will allow you to continue to do as you wish."

Tommy "Thank you father."

(Tommy then leaves and makes his way to Finster's lab. He enters and quickly makes his way over to Finster.)

Tommy "Finster, I want you to use the plans off of this disk to make me my own version of the rangers thunder cycles."

(Tommy then hands Finster the disk with the thunder cycle data on it.)

Finster "At once my prince, I will finish it as soon as possible."

Tommy "Thank you Finster."

(Tommy then leaves Finster's lab and teleports down to Angel Grove Park, where the rangers are still fighting Stagbeetle and Saliguana. Tommy summons the Sword of Darkness to his hand. He then rushes at the red ranger and joins the battle, by slashing the red ranger across the chest with the Sword of Darkness.)

Tommy "Miss me red ranger?"

Jason "Come to taste defeat again."

(Tommy then stabs the Sword of Darkness into the ground and a wave of energy travels through the ground and detonates in front of each ranger blowing them all back. They all get up quickly and regroup. Stagbeetle and Saliguana fall back behind Tommy.)

Tommy "Like it rangers?"

(Tommy holds the Sword of Darkness out in front of him.)

Tommy "This is the Sword of Darkness. It has increased my powers beyond what they were. So please do make this fight entertaining I wish to test out it's capabilities."

(The rangers all charge forward. Tommy, Stagbeetle, and Saliguana, also charge forward. Jason realizes that they are not fairing so well facing the two monsters and the green ranger so he tells the others to fall back again. The rangers all move back and regroup.0

Jason "Lets bring them together guys."

(The rangers then combine there weapons to form the power blaster. Tommy steps forward and brings the dragon dagger up. He begins to play a melody right when the rangers fire his shield glows a bright green and the blast his reflect back at the rangers. The are thrown violently back, and it takes them a while stumble back to there feet. Tommy begins to walk forward.)

Tommy "Your not the only ones who can get a power upgrade, your lucky I have more important things to do right now then finish you off."

(With that Tommy teleports away, leaving the rangers with Stagbeetle and Saliguana. The rangers are just barely able to defeat the two monsters. Meanwhile at the Command Center Zordon and Alpha discuss the green rangers new increase in power.)

Zordon "We must hurry Alpha the rangers will need the assistance of the new ranger immediately."

Alpha "I believe I can have the power suit finished by tomorrow Zordon."

Zordon "Good Alpha then it is time to contact Tommy."

Alpha Roger Zordon."

(Alpha contacts Tommy as Zordon had asked and requests him to come to the Command Center. Tommy teleports there immediately.)

Tommy "What is it Zordon?"

Zordon "Tommy, the rangers nearly suffered a horrible defeat today at the hands of the Dragon Prince."

Tommy "Are they ok?"

Zordon "Yes, but that is not why I asked you here. You have proven yourself to be a true friend to the rangers. That is why I have chosen you to become the newest addition to the power rangers. Alpha and myself have created a new power coin and are almost finished with the power suit, once it is finished I would like you to become the white ranger and lead the others. Will you do it."

Tommy "Of course Zordon, whatever I can do to help."

Zordon "Good, the power suit should be finished by tomorrow and when it is, I will introduce you to the others as the new white ranger. Now go home Tommy and rest Tomorrow will be a big day for you."

(Tommy then teleports from the Command Center and back to Angel Grove. He then teleports again to the Lunar Palace and informs his parents on the events that will take place tomorrow. They agree to decide on what to do in the morning. Tommy heads to his room and quickly falls asleep.)


	10. Chapter 9 White Light

(The next day Tommy awakens and quickly makes his way to the throne room to speak with his father.)

Tommy "Father, Zordon will be giving me the white power coin. The rangers are going to need to face a powerful monster that they can't defeat without my aid."

Zedd "I will create a monster for you Thomas, when will you be getting this power coin?"

Tommy "I am going to the Command Center shortly. So your monster will have to be ready within the next hour."

(With that said Tommy teleports to the Command Center. Meanwhile at the Youth Center the rangers are making plans on what to do today.)

Jason "So school is about to start here soon."

Kim "Don't remind me I can't believe this summer went by so fast."

Trini "Tell me about it and to think we only had a small handful of encounters with the green ranger."

Jason "I know, you would think a guy trying to destroy us would try a little harder."

Billy "I do not believe that our destruction, is what the green ranger seeks."

Zack "What do you mean Billy?"

Billy "Nearly every time we've fought him, he has had the chance to destroy us, but he always withdraws. I have been wondering about this for a while, if he wants us destroyed then why leave when he has the perfect opportunity. I think he has something different planned for us. It seems to me like every fight we've had against him is a test to see how strong we've become and then to show us we still have more to grow. I think the green ranger wants us stronger then what we were."

Jason "That doesn't make sense, why would he want us stronger?"

Billy "That, I do not know."

Jason "Let's not worry about this right now. Why don't we go to the park and play some football."

Kim "Yea, and then we can get everything ready for Tommy's party after wards."

Trini "When is he going to be home from his uncle's cabin?"

Kim "Tonight, I told him to meet us at the Youth Center as soon as he get's back."

Zack "Awesome, he's going to be so surprised when he walks in."

Kim "Yea."

Jason "Alright, well lets get going to the park."

(The rangers all leave the Youth Center and make there way to Angel Grove Park. Once they get there they quickly start a game of catch, with some of the other kids that go to there high school. After and hour into there game Jason throws the ball with a little to much power and it hit's the sentinel statue. Zack goes after the ball and picks it up and he notices a green slime on the ball. He heads back to the others.)

Zack "Hey guy's let's call it a day, I'm wiped."

Curtis "Yea me to, why don't we catch you later."

Zack "Sure thing."

(Zack then walks towards the other rangers, and shakes his head.)

Trini "What's wrong?"

Zack 'Well, you have to see it for yourselves, come on."

(Zack then leads the other rangers back to the sentinel statue and points at the slime dripping off of it.)

Kim "Eww gross."

Trini "That's the sentinel statue, I think."

Kim "All right what happened to it?"

Zack "I don't know, but I do think we should contact Zordon."

(Zack hits his communicator.)

Zack "Zordon, Alpha come in."

Zack "Zordon, Alpha do you read me?"

Kim "Where are they?"

Jason "This looks like Zedd's work."

(Suddenly a group of putties appear and begin to attack the rangers. The rangers quickly engage the putties, they defeat the putties quickly and regroup.)

Billy "Something weird's going on."

Kim "I know, we couldn't even get a hold of Alpha and Zordon."

Trine "We better try again."

(Jason hits his communicator.)

Jason "Alpha, Zordon come in."

Kim "I don't like this something's really wrong."

Zack "I agree."

Trini "All right guys, let's teleport to the Command Center."

Billy "Right."

Jason "Let's go."

(The rangers all teleport to the Command Center. When they arrive the Command Center is completely powered down.)

Kim "Whoa it's sure is spooky in here without any lights."

Billy "Hmm, it seems like everything but the emergency power has been shut down."

Kim "Where's Alpha?"

Billy "I don't know."

Zack "I don't get it, why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?"

Kim "This is really weird."

Billy "Maybe I can access the computers."

Trini "Umm Billy, have you found anything yet?"

Billy "All the systems are down, but I should be able to analyze the Command Centers activity on this disk. I just need to get back to my lab to do so."

Zack "Man, to many weird things are going on."

Kim "I know the statue."

Jason "Hey I say we get back to Billy's lab so we can figure something out."

Trini "Let's do it."

(The rangers all teleport to Billy's lab. Billy quickly gets to analyzing the disk.)

Kim "Anything come up yet?"

Billy "It's strange, there seems to be a hidden door of light. The activity disk is showing the combination of controls that Alpha coordinated."

(Suddenly there is a mild tremor.)

Jason "Something's up."

Zack "It's time to go to work."

Jason "It's morphing time."

(The rangers morph and teleport back to Angel Grove Park, where they face Zedd's newest monster, Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel.)

Nimrod "Welcome power brats."

(Nimrod slams here staff on the ground and a wave of explosions detonate in front of the rangers. Zack rolls over the explosions and draws his blade blaster. He then launches himself into the air at Nimrod. Nimrod jumps at him as well and hits Zack with her staff. Knocking him back towards the other rangers. Nimrod lands and then shoots out a blast of green energy from her staff at the rangers, causing the land around them to explode. She then shoots out rays of different colored lightning from her mouth, forcing the rangers to duck.)

Kim "She's trying to electrocute us."

Billy "That definitely seems to be her attention."

(Suddenly a jar falls from the sky and explodes in front of Nimrod, causing her to grow to gigantic heights. She then shoots a multitude of colored beams at the rangers causing the ground to explode again. The rangers duck."

Jason "Lets show them the power of thunder."

(The rangers then summon there thunderzord, they then bring them together to form the Thunder Megazord.)

Nimrod "Very impressive power rangers, but it won't be nearly enough to save you."

(Nimrod then slams her arms to her chest and bring them out to her sides and new more monster appear.)

Nimrod "I want you to meet my sisters AC and DC."

(The rangers then move forward to attack the three monsters. Nimrod, AC and DC all launch energy attacks at the rangers blasting the Thunder Megazord to the ground.)

Billy "I'll teleport back to the Command Center."

(Billy then jumps out of the Thunder Megazord, and teleports to the Command Center. He arrives at the Command Center and makes his way to the computer console and uses the access code he discovered on the disk. Suddenly a door opens up in the Command Center. Billy goes through the door and is transported to a different part of the Command Center. He can hear Alpha and Zordon, and makes his way to where he can hear there voices. He looks down through a grate and sees Alpha working on a new ranger suit.)

Billy "Amazing, they're making a new ranger."

(Billy continues to watch Alpha work on the suit.)

Billy "This is incredible."

Alpha We are nearly finished."

Billy "I've got to get back to the others."

(Billy makes his way out of the chamber and the teleports back to his lab.)

Billy "Well after reexamining the disk, the information I gained from it allowed be to access a door of light."

Kim "Billy, no offense, but can you just cut to the chase."

Trini "Yea, what exactly did you find at the Command Center?"

Billy "Zordon and Alpha are in a hidden chamber making a new ranger."

Jason "What?"

Zack "Are you sure?"

Kim "Who is it do you know?"

Trini "Where exactly are they?"

Kim "Could you be wrong?"

Billy "Listen I'm sure, that's all I know."

Jason "That would explain why the Command Center is basically shut down."

Billy "Exactly, all energy is being concentrated into the creation of this new ranger."

Zack "Man, if we ever needed some help, we could sure use some now."

Kim "Yea, but why couldn't they give Tommy these powers. He already knows about us."

Zack "Yea, he's one of us."

Jason "We're just going to have to trust that Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing."

(Meanwhile back at the Command Center Alpha is restoring power to the Command Center.)

Alpha "There we go Zordon full power is restored."

Zordon "Good work Alpha."

Alpha "Everything is ready Zordon, and it's time to summon the rangers."

(Alpha hits a few buttons.)

Alpha "This is so exciting."

(Back at Billy's lab Jason's communicator beeps.)

Kim "This is it."

Zack "Zordon and Alpha must be finished."

Jason "Zordon."

Zordon "Rangers, please teleport to the Command Center immediately."

Jason We're on our way."

Billy "Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing."

Trini "That's right, we shouldn't question there judgment."

Kim "Let's get this over with."

(The rangers all teleport to the Command Center.)

Zordon "Welcome power rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion, you are about to meet the newest member of your team. With the threat of Rita and Zedd and there son the green ranger. Alpha and I, felt it was time to create an even more powerful ranger. To help you battle them and there monsters. To that end a candidate was selected and a new power ranger was created and now my friend, I present to you the white ranger."

(A beam of light appears and the white ranger descends down into the Command Center.)

Zordon "Welcome white ranger, the time has come for you to reveal your identity."

(The white ranger begins to unhook the latches of his helmet., suddenly Kim faints, before seeing that the white ranger is Tommy.)

Tommy "Hey guys."

Billy "I don't believe it."

(The rangers are step towards Tommy.)

Zack "What's up man. Ahh you look good."

Tommy "Thanks man."

Zack "We didn't know who it was going to be."

Billy "We were all hoping it would be you, especially Kimberly."

(Tommy sees Kim laying on the ground.)

Tommy "Speaking of Kimberly."

(Tommy then makes his way over to Kim.)

Tommy "Hey beautiful it's time to wake up."

(Kim slowly opens her eyes.)

Kim "I can't believe it, I must be dreaming, is it really you?"

Tommy "In the flesh."

Zack "Man awesome, simply awesome."

Kim "Fantastic."

Zordon "So power rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new leader of the power team."

Jason "This is great."

Zordon "I'm sorry for being secretive, we had to guard against Rita and Zedd's interference."

Alpha "The new ranger will control the White Tigerzord, a zords of strength and fierceness. He will carry an enchanted white saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the white ranger in battle, as well as control the new zord."

Zordon "Extend your hand white ranger, and accept all that has been granted to you."

(Tommy extends his hand and Saba appears in it.)

Zordon "Congratulations Tommy, you are now the leader of the power rangers."

(Suddenly the alarms are going off.)

Zordon "Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel is attacking the industrial center."

Jason "Zordon, are zords were damaged in the last battle with the Nimrod monster. We'll need time to repair them."

Zordon "Billy and Trini you must teleport to the damage zords and begin repairs. Alpha will provide you with all the information you need."

Billy "Great."

(Billy and Trini teleport to the zords.)

Zordon "Jason, Kimberly and Zack, Zedd has sent down a group of putties you must deal with them."

Jason "We're on it."

Zordon "Tommy, it is up to you to do battle with the Nimrod monster, until the others are able to join you. Go now and may the power protect you."

Tommy "It's Morphin Time!"

(Jason, Kimberly and Zack teleport to the location of the putties and begin to fight them. While Tommy teleports to the location of Nimrod.)

Saba "Activate the Tigerzord."

Tommy "Tigerzord power up."

(The Tigerzord then appears and Tommy jumps on top of it and the zords then charges at Nimrod.)

Nimrod "Your toast white ranger."

(Nimrod unleashes a blast of orange and red lightning. Tommy then jumps inside of the Tigerzord.)

Tommy "Let's send this lightning rod packing."

(The Tigerzord roars, sending a blast of wind at Nimrod."

Tommy "Tigerzord convert to warrior mode now."

(Tommy then places Saba within his slot in the Tigerzord and the zords changes into it's warrior mode. Tommy then begins to battle Nimrod clashing the Tigerzord's sword against Nimrod's staff. Tommy quickly gains the upper hand against Nimrod after firing the white tiger thunderbolt, until Nimrod summons her sisters AC and DC and gain the advantage against Tommy and he is thrown from his zord.)

Saba "That didn't go very well."

Tommy "Tell me something I didn't know, contact Jason."

(Jason and the others have just finished off the putties. Jason then summons the red dragon thunderzord and converts it to warrior mode. Tommy powers up the Tigerzord and Jason has the dragonzord jump on top of it, and using it's staff as a lance attacks all of the monsters down. The red dragonzord then disengages from the Tigerzord. Tommy jumps back into the cockpit and initiates the Mega Tigerzord transformation as the other rangers arrive and summon there own thunder zords. The Mega Tigerzord then launches the firebird thunder zord from its arm and covers it in the flames of the white tiger thunderbolt, and it tears through Nimrod and her sisters, destroying them. The rangers then all teleport to the Youth Center.)

Jason "Man this is awesome, I can't believe your finally one of us man."

Tommy "I know it's awesome, and you guys didn't have to throw this party for me."

Zack "You kidding we have even more of a reason to throw it now. Your one of us dude."

Tommy "Yea, but hey I need to start heading home it's getting kind of late."

Kim "Do you mind if I walk with you, my house is on the way."

Tommy "No, of course not. All right guys we'll see you later."

(Kim and Tommy leave the Youth Center, and start walking home.)

Tommy "Hey Kim."

Kim "Yea."

Tommy "You know the new school years going to be starting here soon, and that means it's only a little while till the homecoming dance, and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

(Kim squeals and jumps on Tommy . Tommy is barely able to catch her in his arms."

Tommy "I'm take that as a yes."

Kim "I would love to go with you."

Tommy "Awesome, well here you are."

(Kim turns and see's that they are at her house.)

Kim "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

Tommy "Yea, I'll see you. Good night."

Kim "Night Tommy."

(Kim then goes inside her house and Tommy turns and walks a little bit farther down the road before he teleports to the Lunar Palace and into his bed room. He quickly goes to bed looking forward to the days to come.)


	11. Chapter 10 Last Days of Summer

(Tommy awakens the next morning, after getting something to eat he teleports to X-13 and is greeted by Scaletex.)

Scaletex "Master."

Tommy "Scaletex, how are things coming along?"

Scaletex "Great master, we have gotten everything operational and are ready to carry out your orders. How is your plans for the rangers coming along?"

Tommy "They are improving, but they are still not yet ready to have to deal with the machine empire. I now just need to find a way to play both the green and white rangers without raising the rangers suspensions. I can't attack as the green ranger and have them wondering where the white ranger is?"

Scaletex "Why do you not just create a copy to fill in your role as the green ranger?"

Tommy "What do you mean Scaletex?"

Scaletex "Did your mother not once use putties to imitate the rangers."

Tommy "Hmm that idea has merits, but putties are unintelligent. Fathers new Z putties have more brains then the original putties, but still they are lacking."

Scaletex "Then why not make your own putties master."

Tommy "Hmm, that is an interesting idea, and how do you propose I make these super putties?"

Scaletex "Why not infuse the putties with the power from your power coin, sort of like you made me and the others only to a lesser degree."

Tommy "That is a brilliant idea Scaletex. That would give me better foot soldiers, and would improve our attacks on the other empires. This will also prove to be a new interesting test for the rangers. I can use these new putties when I make my next attempt to capture the rangers to create my new monsters. I want you to gather the others after I make these new putties and verify that it will work, now before I use one of these new putties I would like you to be the one that imitates me. The rangers won't get suspicious if you are not there, and you know how to imitate my fighting style."

Scaletex "I will do as you ask master, I live only to serve you."

Tommy "I know you do old friend. Now if you'll excuse me I will begin the creation of my new putties."

(Tommy then teleports back to the Lunar Palace and gathers a handful of his father's Z putties and takes them down into the dungeon. He then pulls out his green power coin and begins to infuse the putties with it's energy. After a short while the Z on the putties turns to the symbol of the dragon coin and the putties turn a dark green while there chest armor turns gold. Tommy admires his new putties before he teleports them and himself back to X-13. He then goes and talks with Scaletex again.)

Tommy "Scaletex gather the others. We will return to the Lunar Palace I wish to add Goldar and a few monsters to our group as well to aid in the capture of the rangers."

Scaletex "As you wish my prince."

(Scaletex leaves shortly and gathers the other monsters, he then returns to Tommy and the seven of them teleport back to the Lunar Palace. Tommy goes and meets his father in the throne room.)

Tommy "Father, I need two monsters to assist me in my newest plan against the rangers."

Zedd "Very well Thomas I will have two monsters ready to assist you shortly."

Tommy "Thank you father. Now I must go talk to Goldar."

(Tommy leaves the throne room and heads to the training hall where he knows he would find Goldar.)

Tommy "Goldar."

Goldar "Yes my prince."

Tommy "Are you still in contact with Scorpina?"

Goldar "Yes my prince."

Tommy "Good, tell her that I request her services and that I want her here in one hour."

Goldar "Right away my prince."

(Goldar quickly leaves the training hall to contact Scorpina. Tommy heads back to the throne room and in little over an hour, everyone has gathered.)

Tommy "Good it looks like everything is ready. All of you will be split into groups of two to capture a ranger. Tyranex, you and Goldar will capture the red ranger. Tigera, you and Scorpina will capture the yellow ranger. Mastron, you and Turbanshell will capture the black ranger. Tricera, you and Robogoat will capture the blue ranger. While Pterayl and myself will capture the pink ranger. I will then begin making the new monsters. Once that is done I will teleport back to earth and await to be summoned by Zordon to save the rangers. Scaletex will impersonate me at that time. Scaletex you will then make a deal to try and get me to hand over the white power coin. I will refuse it and counter with a fight to free the rangers and also add in allowing you to use my power coin to make the last monster to accept the deal. Then I will fight Scaletex and win. Then the last monster will be made and we will send Robogoat and Turbanshell to fight the rangers zords. Now let us begin."

(Tommy morphs into the green ranger, and they all teleport down to earth to capture there assigned rangers. Tommy sees Kim taking a walk in the park and confronts her.)

Tommy "Hello pink ranger."

(Kim turns around quickly in shock.)

Kim "Green ranger, what are you doing here."

Tommy "I thought you'd like to join me again with a visit to the Lunar Palace."

Kim "Think again. Why would I come with you again when you lied to me last time."

Tommy "I never lied to you pink ranger, I just didn't tell you everything I had planned."

Kim "You used me, you took my power coin and made a monster from its power."

Tommy "You'll be going to the Lunar Palace one way or another pink ranger, so why not just make it easier on yourself. If you come quietly I might even tell you what my real plan for you and the other rangers are."

(It is at this time when Pterayl steps out from behind a tree.)

Tommy "The choice is yours pink ranger."

Kim "Fine, I'll go with you, but my friends will come for me."

Tommy "I doubt that pink ranger since your going to be joining them."

(Tommy then grabs Kim's arm and they teleport to the dungeon in the Lunar Palace. Kim then sees her fellow rangers in a cell. Tommy then opens up the cell door.)

Tommy "Please enter pink ranger and hand me your power coin. I don't want to have to take it from you."

(Kim enters the cell and reluctantly hands over her power coin to Tommy. Tommy then leaves the dungeon and makes his way to the room where he created his other monsters. A little over an hour passes before he finally finishes, and five new monsters now stand before him. Tommy steps towards a red dragon like monster.)

Tommy "You will be known as Redracon."

(He then moves to in front of a yellow griffon looking monster.)

Tommy "You will be known as Griffana."

(He the steps in front of a blue unicorn looking monster.)

Tommy "You will be known as Unicro"

(He then steps in front of a pink firebird looking monster.)

Tommy "You will be known as Firbara."

(Tommy then steps in front of a black lion like monster.)

Tommy "You will be known as Lionon. Now go find Scaletex, he will give you your orders."

Redracon "As you command my prince."

(The five monsters quickly leave the room to find Scaletex. Tommy follows them a short time later. When he arrives in the throne room he just spots his newest monsters teleporting away.)

Tommy "Scaletex, it is time to alert Zordon that we have captured his rangers. I will be returning to Earth to await being contacted. It is now time for you to imitate me do not forget the plan."

Scaletex "I will do everything as you have ordered my prince."

(Energy surrounds Scaletex and he is bathed in a green light. When the light dims he is standing there looking exactly like the green ranger.)

Tommy "Good now I will be going."

(Tommy teleports down to earth. His communicator then goes off shortly after he arrives.)

Tommy "Go ahead Zordon, I read you."

Zordon "Tommy the dragon prince has captured the other rangers. He has told us to meet him at the dark dimension he has used before to discuss there release."

Tommy "I'm on my way Zordon."

(Tommy then morphs into the white ranger. He then teleports to the dark dimension. He quickly spots the disguised Scaletex.)

Tommy "Give me back my friends green ranger."

Scaletex "I don't think so white ranger. Hand over your power coin and I will return your friends to you."

Tommy "I don't think so."

Scaletex "Fine, suit yourself white ranger."

(Scaletex then turns as if to leave.)

Tommy "Wait, fight me. If I defeat you, you let my friends go and give them back there power coins."

Scaletex "And if I win?"

Tommy "You get my power coin."

Scaletex "No, you think I'd really take the risk of losing five power coins just to get one."

Tommy "Fine, if you win or lose I'll still let you use my power coin to make your monster. That's what you want, and you'll get to finally find out which one of us is stronger."

Scaletex "Fine, you have a deal white ranger."

(Tommy and Scaletex then charge at each other drawing there weapons. The two of them battle for hours. Neither getting the upper hand on the other. Until finally Scaletex is able to knock Saba out of Tommy's hands.)

Scaletex "Looks like I won white ranger."

Tommy "I wouldn't be to sure of that."

(Suddenly Saba comes flying back and slashes Scaletex and throws him to the ground. Saba then returns to Tommy's hand.)

Tommy "I've won green ranger."

Scaletex "Ugh very well white ranger. I will hold up my end of the deal, but you better hold up yours."

(The two of them then teleport to the Lunar Palace's dungeons. Tommy then rushes to the cell holding the other rangers. Scaletex at this time summons box to his hand that holds the power coins.)

Scaletex "Here white ranger, your friends power coins. I've lived up to my end, now it's time to live up to yours."

(After Tommy opens the cell he turns towards Scaletex.)

Tommy "Very well."

Jason "What's he talking about."

Tommy "Are deal allows him to make a monster using my power coin, it was the only way he would allow you guys to go free and return your power coins."

Jason "No, we can't let you do this."

Scaletex "It's to late, and you had best hurry and return to Angel Grove, Goldar and Scorpina are attacking it with the two monsters my father created."

Tommy "Go, I'll join you guys here shortly, I'm allowed to go once the monster is finished."

(Jason and the others morph and then teleport out of the dungeon. Tommy then goes back to the room where he made the other monsters. He is followed by Scaletex, who has now dropped his disguise. Tommy puts the white power coin on the altar and begins to make his new monster. He is finished in ten minutes and standing before him is a white tiger like monster. Tommy stands in front of it.)

Tommy "You will be known as Whiger. You will be the leader of the five other monsters I created today. You are equal to Scaletex, I want you to assist each other."

Whiger "As you command my prince, I will do my best to serve you."

Tommy "I know you will Whiger. Now I must go and join the other rangers."

(Tommy then teleports back down to Earth. He sees that the rangers have summoned both the Megazord and Thunder Megazord, and are still having trouble dealing with Goldar, Scorpina, Robogoat, and Turbanshell. Tommy quickly summons the White Tigerzord and converts it to warrior mode and joins the battle. After about and hour they manage to destroy Robogoat and Turbanshell and force Goldar and Scorpina to retreat. The rangers then teleport back to Angel Grove and go to the Youth Center.)

Jason "I can't believe we all got captured again."

Trini "The was nothing we could do Jas, we were out numbered. They sent two monsters to get each one of us."

Tommy "Yea man, there wasn't much you could do, but hey it all worked out all right in the end."

Jason "How can you say it worked out all right. The green ranger now has six new monsters. How could you let him even use your power coin to make a monster."

Tommy "I didn't have any other choice Jas he wasn't going to let you guys go and return you power coins any other way."

Kim "Tommy did the right thing Jas. He got us out safely and no one was hurt. That's what's important."

Jason "Your right, look Tommy I'm sorry Kim's right you did the right thing."

Tommy "It's fine. Look we should all probably get some rest, we have no idea what's going to happen next and I'd like to be well rested for it."

Jason "Yea good idea, well I'll see you guys tomorrow."

(Jason stands up and leaves the Youth Center and heads home. Trini, Zack, and Billy follow shortly after, leaving only Kim and Tommy at the Table.)

Kim "I'm glad we all made it out of there alright."

Tommy "Yea me to."

Kim "I just don't get the green ranger, what's he after he has had so many chances to defeat us, but he never takes them."

Tommy "I've been thinking about that a lot, and I think I've got an idea."

Kim "What is it?"

Tommy "I think he's using us, as a form of training for himself and his monsters. Every monster we've fought has pretty much had one big flaw to it that we've used to destroy them. He can now improve those monsters after having seen us fight them. Also we've added to his forces, with the monsters he's made using our power coins. From what Zordon's said Scaletex is his leading general and his best warrior. So if you think about it, we have now supplied him with eleven soldiers that are equal to Scaletex. The thing that worries me is what might there be out there, that he would face that he would consider us training and actually not wish to really defeat us."

Kim "I don't even want to think about that."

Tommy "Yea, I know. Well I'm get home, I'll see you at school on Monday."

Kim "Yea I'll see you."

(Tommy gets up and leaves the Youth Center. He walks into the nearby park. When he notices that there isn't anyone around him, he teleports back to the Lunar Palace. He starts to make his way to his bedroom, when suddenly someone grabs him and slams him against the wall. He then notices that a female body incased in gold armor is pressed up against him.)

Tommy "Yes Scorpina."

Scorpina "I just wanted to see my favorite prince of evil. Tell me Tommy have you missed me."

Tommy "No."

(Tommy then pushes Scorpina off of him.)

Scorpina "Really, then why have Goldar contact me?"

Tommy "Because, I need a reliable warrior to help me capture the rangers."

Scorpina "Please you could have just had your father or even Finster make you a monster to aid you. Just admit it you've missed me, you wanted me back here fighting with you."

Tommy "Think again Scorpina, you were only summoned here to aid in my plans against the rangers that is all."

(Tommy then starts walking towards his room again. Scorpina follows him.)

Scorpina "You don't need me to help you with the rangers Tommy we both know that. So there is another reason why I'm here. So either it's because you've missed me or it's something else, so tell me what it is."

Tommy "Good night Scorpina."

(Tommy enters his room and shuts the door.)

Scorpina "This isn't over Tommy."

(Scorpina turns around and makes her way to her own room. Tommy meanwhile climbs into his own bed and quickly falls asleep.


End file.
